


Two halves of an Heart

by curiouskoala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouskoala/pseuds/curiouskoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembered something that could end the world as they know it. The hidden sisters. Biah and Kate had no idea what they were in for.<br/>Sorry, I don't know how to write a summmary<br/>Lucifer/OC, Gabriel/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have multiple chapters I'm not sure how many)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!!

  When it was mentioned for the first time, Castiel hadn't understand it. He was young back then so he didn't understand most of the world, the human world. So he let it through.

  When it was mentioned the second time, Cas was helping the Winchesters with the apocalypse so he didn't even acknowledge it.

  But when it was mentioned for the third time, Cas listened. He listened and he freaked out. He freaked out and went to talk to the hunters.

 

In the bunker 

 

  Dean and Sam were sitting at the table of The Men of Letters. Sam was reading and Dean was drinking. Just another day for the Winchesters.

  Suddenly, they heard the familiar whoosh of an angel's wings.

  "Hey Cas!" Greeted Dean.

  "Hello Dean, Sam" he said quickly.

  "You ok, Cas? You sound distressed" said Sam.

  "I'm afraid a problem has arisen"

  "What is it?" 

  "I was a fool for not realizing before" he said as he leaned over the table, putting a hand to his forehead.

  "Cas, what's wrong?"

  "The hidden sisters"

  "What's that?"

  Sam pulled a chair for the angel. He actually sounded like the world could end and from their experience, it actually could.

  "A few years after Lucifer's fall, Raphael had two daughters with one of the deadly sins, Lust. They didn't want God to find out so they hid them. One grew up as an angel and the other as a demon. When they realized their situation, they ran and hid on Earth"

  "So what is the problem now?"

  "If one of them is killed, the other will have powers even stronger than archangel's. She'll have both demon's and archangel's powers. You understand the seriousness of this incident?"

  The brothers were shocked in silence.

  "How can we help?"

  "We need to find them. Both of them. And keep them safe" 

 

>>>time skip<<<

 

  They spent weeks trying to find any trace of the girls but with no luck. All of them had spent those weeks with their heads buried in books, researching about anything that could help them.

They we're in the bunker's library. Exhaustion had taken its toll on them. Dean was sleeping in the table with his head placed on top of a book, Castiel (surprisingly) fell asleep on the chair while he was reading and Sam was on the verge of doing the same. He felt like they had wiped out every book that ever existed He was leaning against a bookshelf while reading one of their last hopes. He gave in and closed his eyes, leaning even further and shaking the bookshelf a bit... Until...

  The shaking had made a book from the top shelf fall. It landed right on top of Sam's head and he winced. He picked it up and read the first few words. His eyes opened more when he read what Cas had told them.

  "Guys! I found it!"

  Dean woke up for three seconds, mumbled something about pies and went back to his slumber. Cas actually woke up and got up to see what Sam was talking about.

  "You're right, Sam. This is it. I suggest you get some sleep. I'll look into it for you"

  Sam did what he was told because he was too weak to complaint.

  In the morning, Dean and Sam woke up and saw Cas writing down a few things.

  "Morning, Cas. What are you doing?" Asked Dean.

  "I found the right summoning spell. I'm writing the ingredients"

  "You got the spell? Great! What do we need to do?"

  Castiel gave them the list.

  "This is what I got, for now. There seems to be a few other ingredients"

  "We'll get these"

 

>>>time skip<<<

 

  It took about five days and three spontaneous naps to finally have everything ready. They took the two different mixes to the dungeon and closed the door. They painted the sigils on the ground and on the ceiling just in case.

  Sam began the ritual for the angel and Dean began the ritual for the demon. By the end of it, there were two girls standing in front of them.

  On the right, a girl with brown, almost black, hair and green eyes. On the left, a girl with dark brown hair (not as dark as the other one) and brown eyes.

  "Was I called for a reason?" asked the one on the right.

  "Why was i summoned?" said the one on the left.

  They looked at each other and smiled.

  "Biah!"

  "Kate!"

  They tried to hug but the sigils were farther apart than they looked like.

  "Hold on, I'm confused" said Dean "Which one is the demon and which one is the angel?"

  "Demon" said the one the right.

  "Angel" said the one on the left "What is the meaning of this?"

  "The angels are planning to kill Biah and Crowley and his minions want to kill Kate. You already know what happens next" said Castiel.

  "Yeah well, we've been on the run for a while and they never actually found us so what's the worry?" Asked Biah.

  "We found you by looking at a book and we're human. There are probably hundreds of books that say the exact same thing as the one we found and they only started searching for real last week" explained Dean.

  "Kate, are you ok?" Asked Sam.

  She was looking at Castiel intensely.

  "You... You're an angel aren't you?"

  "Y-Yes"

  "What's your name?"

  "Castiel"

  "The angel of Thursday. It's an honor to meet you" she said blushing a bit.

  "How did you know I was an angel?"

  "I can feel it. Although I can't really explain it"

  "Shouldn't you guys hate each other?" Asked Sam.

  "Me and Castiel?"

  "You and Biah"

  "She may give me endless powers but she's still my sister"

  "I wouldn't kill her just to be used by the other angels" said Biah.

  The guys looked at each other and decided to talk about what was important.

  "Ok so, how do we keep them safe?" Asked Sam.

  "You think the bunker will hide them?" Asked Dean.

  "No because angels can get in and we need to keep them together" said Cas.

  They were almost mumbling to themselves so the sisters talked to each other.

  "Biah?"

  "Yeah Kate?"

  "Why now?"

  "I was thinking of that. Come on, you're the angel, you should now something"

  "I can't remember anything...unless..."

  "What?" The other four asked at the same time.

  "We've been hiding for millenniums. We have no idea what has been happening to the world" she explained.

  "Ohh! That's must be it!" Said Biah.

  The girls were looking at each other with excitement but the boys were extremely confused by everything.

  "Anyone care to explain?" Asked Dean a bit annoyed.

  The sisters looked at them, Kate with embarrassment and Biah apologizing.

  "Sorry about that... Kate you explain"

  "Basically when an archangel's life is different it's most likely that angels and demons to begin war and we're actually just war machines for them so...you see where I'm getting here?"

  "What do you mean with different?" Asked Sam.

  "When an archangel's life is over, in danger, when they resuscitate, when they're expelled from heaven, when they meet they're soulmate, etc" said Biah.

  "So we need to know where they all are to make sure everything's ok" said Kate.

  They looked at them in silence.

  "You have been hiding for a very long time... You have no idea what has been happening with the world" said Castiel.

  "Has something happened to any of them?" Asked Kate with a worried and confused face.

  They looked at each other, silently deciding who was going to give them the news.

  "Y-You might want to seat down for this" said Sam.

 

>>>time skip<<<

 

  Luci's in the cage with Michael?!" Asked Biah flabbergasted.

  They were sitting on the couch next to each other, Dean and Sam were sitting in front of them and Cas was standing behind them.

  Kate gave her a side hug for comfort. She knew how much her sister liked Lucifer but didn't say anything. Seeing her sister's grief, Kate took her hand in hers and held it to make her feel safe.

  "What about Gabriel?" Asked Kate with fear clearly present in her voice.

  "Gabriel he...uhh... He died. Lucifer killed him" said Dean.

  Shocked couldn't even describe Kate's face. A few moments of silence and her face hadn't moved an inch.

  "Sis, you okay?"

  "I'm...yeah I'm... Amazingly, fantastically okay" she said with a neutral face.

  She looked down at her hands intertwined with Biah's.

  They all gave her a minute to calm down.

  "There's only one left to know..." Said Kate.

  "Raphael. Our father. Where is he?"

  "I'm sorry... He died too" said Cas looking. He didn't want to say who had killed Raphael.

  They looked at each other and sighed.

  "Ok that's...different from what we expected"

  "But now we have something serious to take care of, don't you think Biah?"

  "Damn straight Kate"

  They got up with determination and moved to the shelves looking at each book like they were searching something.

  "Uuhhhhh what exactly are you doing?" Asked Sam.

  "Saving her ass" they said at the same time.

  "And how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Cas.

  "We're half demon, half angel. We've got a few tricks up our sleeves" said Biah.


	2. Chapter 2

  "And what kind of tricks may I ask?" Asked Sam.

  "Beside the powers? Natural common sense" replied Kate.

  "Where's the book you used to find us?" Asked Biah.

  Castiel handed her the book and she flipped through the pages.

  "Kate, this it?" She asked giving her the book so she could see it too.

  "Yup, looks like it"

  "What do you want with the book?" Asked Dean.

  "Dean, this book might have all the answers to this whole mess and might just save the world" said Kate.

  "So it's kinda important if you didn't notice" said Biah sarcastically.

  "We need to take this to a whole new level. We're going to need the table, this book, a map, a laptop....and provably a few beers" Kate sighed.

  They put everything they needed on the table.

  "So...how do we help you?" Asked Sam.

  "You can start by telling us how Lucifer and Michael got to the cage in the first place"

  "Ok then" said Dean "I hope you have lots of time"

  "Believe me, we have all the time in the world" 

  "Sam killed Lilith which opened the Cage, Lucifer got out, Gabriel told us to collect all the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse's rings, Michael possessed our half-brother Adam and confronted Lucifer who possessed Sam, Sam opened the Cage and threw himself in it with Lucifer and Michael got dragged and... Yeah I think that's it"

  ....

  "Well shit" said Biah giving a big sip of her beer.

  "What about Gabriel and Raphael?"

  "Raphael was the leader of a group of angels who wanted to restart the Apocalypse. His vessel got destroyed and he had to find another one. Meanwhile, the opposition to his group got the weapons he wanted before him and he retreated. He was later killed by....and angel" Sam said, looking anywhere except Cas in fear they would notice.

  "And Gabriel?"

  "Well...Gabriel was killed by Lucifer when he tried to protect us... And not only us obviously"

  "Was there anybody else there?"

  "Yeah it was in the middle of a meeting of the pagan gods, Kali even tried to help but-"

  "Wait, did you say Kali?! Asked Biah.

  "Oh boy..." Murmured Kate.

  "She was there, why?" Asked Sam.

  "She didn't happen to take his blood at some time, did she?"

  "S-She did"

  "Then she can help revive Gabriel!!"

  "Oh joy..." Said Kate sarcastically.

  Sam noticed her unhappy face.

  "Shouldn't you be glad? Do you not like Gabriel or something?" He asked.

  The demon girl laughed while Kate scowled her.

  "It's not Gabriel that she doesn't like" Biah snickered "but she does have something against Kali"

  "Why?" Dean asked simply.

  Kate looked at the ground while scratching her neck and blushing profoundly.

  "Some...personal problems may or may not have been caused by her in the past..."

  Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

  "But that doesn't matter right now! This is just another step. Kate doesn't mind, right?" Said Biah.

  Kate looked at her in silence. She lifted a brow and sighed.

  "You'll call her anyway so what's the point in saying no"

  "That's the spirit!"

  They sit down at the table and sipped at her drinks in unison.

  "What about the others?" Asked Dean.

  "We'll think about that later, we need to take one step at a time" said Kate.

  "So calling Kali is our first priority right now" said Cas.

  The sisters got up and started working. Kate opened the book on the first page and Biah got on Sam's computer.

  "Uuuuhh...I don't mean to upset you guys but...we're human and we do need sleep" said Sam.

  "What time is it?" Asked Kate.

  "2 AM...you mind?"

  "Nah, go ahead. You need it" 

  "Plus we can't have you slacking off because you're sleepy" said Biah.

  "Hey! I'll have you know that we're very hardworking people" said Dean.

  "When you're not asleep" laughed Biah "Just go to bed Dean, we don't mind"

  "Thanks. Night" they said, disappearing to the bunker's corridors.

  With only Cas, Biah and Kate left in the room, things started to get awkward.

  "Castiel, do you need to be somewhere else?"

  "I can't leave you two at such an important time"

  "Don't worry Cas, we got this" said Biah.

  "Are you entirely sure?"

  "Yes Castiel. We can handle it. If we need something, we'll call ok?"

  "Of course. Thank you"

  And with that, he disappeared, leaving behind the sound of his ruffling feathers. 

  As soon as they were alone, Kate ran to her sister and hugged her. Biah hugged back.

  "Sorry I couldn't hug you before. They'd think I was soft!" Exclaimed Biah.

  "I know, that's why I didn't hug you either. But for the record, I do go soft when you're the subject"

  "Hey now, you're gonna make me blush or something" 

  They laughed together.

  "We should get to work"

  "We should"

  They returned to their activities for a few minutes before Biah ended the silence.

  "So....Kali"

  "Shut it, you"

  Biah smirked.

>>>time skip<<<

  Jack.

  Jack.

  Jack.

  Wait what?

  Dean woke up and listened closely.

  'She played 'em fast'

  And she played 'em hard

  She could close her eyes

  And feel every card'

  He sat up in his bed and decided to go see what was happening.

  Apparently Sam had the same idea at the same time and joined him in his journey to the library.

  And nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

  Two of the most dangerous weapons of the whole Creation, the Hidden Sisters themselves...

  ...Singing AC/DC in their library.

  Biah took a pen and used it as a microphone.

  "That all the cards were comin'

From the bottom of the pack" she sang.

  Kate joined in with a beer bottle as her mic.

  "And if I'd known what she was dealin' out

I'd have dealt it back"

  They slided over the floor (that's when the boys noticed they had socks on and left their shoes behind) and met each other in the middle, singing at the same time.

"She's got the jack, she's got the jack

She's got the jack, and who knows what else?

She's got the jack, yeah-"

  Kate opened her eyes. When she saw the brothers, she slipped and fell, bringing Biah along with her.

  They looked at them and blushed profoundly.

  "So...." Said Sam.

  "The Jack?" Finished Dean "Great choice on the song, not so great choice on the timing" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

  "If a word of what just happened gets out of here, I will personally skin both of you" said Biah.

  Everyone looked at her in shock.

  "Uuuhhh...she means that she'll.... Actually nevermind, she will skin the living hell out of you" said Kate.

  "We won't mention it" said Sam with a tight smile "Anyway... Is this you two working?" He laughed.

  "We were taking a break. There is only so much that we can take without getting mad" replied Kate getting up and helping her sister.

  "That and Kate is stalling so we don't have to call Kali so soon"

  "I am not!"

  "Ladies, calm down would you? Now tell us what you already have"

  They both sighed and moved to the table.

  "I haven't found anything particularly interesting that can help us but the book is big so there's still hope" said Kate looking a bit defeated.

  "And I found the Kali's spell and wrote down the ingredients" said Biah handing them a list.

  "Oh man, what are these?" Asked Dean.

  "Unfortunately, Kali's a pagan god. The ingredients are much more exquisite and harder to find. It'll take a while but it's nothing impossible"

  "Ok then, we'll get these. Can I use my laptop? It'll be much easier" asked Sam.

  "Sure"

>>>time skip<<<

  While Dean was getting a few of the ingredients, Sam was researching where to get the others so he was still in the bunker with them.

  They were all sitting on the couch, Sam completely distracted with his laptop.

  "So...what do you think dad was like in the last few years?" Asked Kate.

  "Honestly? I don't care. Raphael's got his own mind and I think he was too blinded by God to notice everything else" answered Biah.

  "So, just like the rest of the angels, right? That was what you used to say about every angel we met. Dad isn't an exception"

  "So what? He was an angel too. Who cares if he came first?"

  "True"

  "You know what I haven't done in centuries? Sleeping. Good night"

  She got up and got in a bedroom, closing the door gently.

  "You know what I noticed?" Started Sam "You call him dad and she calls him Raphael"

  Kate sighed and looked at him almost tiredly.

  "You must understand that I have a completely different relationship with our dad. He was an archangel but only one of us stayed in heaven. While I continued my life with heavenly duties and actually got to see my dad once or twice, Biah went to hell as a demon. The shock was immense and her annoyance turned in to some kind of hatred. It was never easy for us but I honestly think that I was the lucky one..."

  Sam hugged Kate in comfort.

  "Thanks for telling me that"

  "No problem" She said blushing.

>>>time skip<<<

  Within a week, they had the ingredients ready and Sam and Dean found themselves in the same situation they had been when they were summoning the sisters.

  "You sure I can't stop you from doing this?" Asked Kate.

  "Nope" they all answered at the same time.

  After a quick mix of everything they had brought, Sam began chanting what was needed to end the ritual.

  By the end, Kali was there, sharp as always and in a similar attire as the last time they had seen her.

  She looked at the brothers and sighed angrily.

  "I do not have time for this, Winchesters. What exactly can you want from m- oh" 

  She looked at Kate and Biah.

  "Sorry for the disturbance Kali, but we kinda need your help"

  She thought for a while.

  "Well... If it involves you two then it must be serious"

  "Damn straight" murmured Kate.

  "I'm sorry, did you say something Kate? I didn't quite hear you" said Kali sarcastically.

  Kate turned and walked away.

  "Did you just turn your back to me?" Kali asked, raising her voice.

  "Yes, I left mid-conversation. You were boring me to death and my survival instincts kicked in" Kate answered with an expressionless face. Everyone looked at her in shock and wanting to laugh (except Kali of course) 

  "I've never been so insulted in my life!"

  "You don't listen much do you?"

  "That's enough!!" Shouted Dean.

  They stopped their quarrel and looked at him.

  "Kate, calm down. Kali, we need your help. You had Gabriel's blood right?"

  "You want me to bring him back? And why would I do that?"

  "Because the angels are after me and the demons are after Kate, and you know exactly what that means" said Biah.

  They were met with silence but they could see that she was thinking it through.

  "Okay" Kali said "I'm in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?  
>  -KB-


	3. Chapter 3

  As Kali got accustomed to the bunker, Biah tried to convince Kate that this was a good idea.

  "Look at the big picture, Kate"

  "I am looking at the bigger picture, Biah, and it's not that big" she said frowning.

  Biah sighed, mumbling something that sounded like 'damn angels'. She turned to Kate crossing her arms.

  "Are you telling me that Gabriel isn't enough reason or motivation for you to bear with Kali for a while?"

  Kate's eyes widened a bit, turning angry instantly.

  "I did not say that and you know exactly why I'm like this" she whispered dangerously.

  Unknown to them, Dean had been listening to the conversation. Confused, he didn't say anything but he understood that these girls had had a difficult life. I mean, running for your life is never fun or easy, Dean would know. But Dean decided that he would be careful with them. He wasn't afraid of them, no. Somehow, he actually trusted them. But he was going to be careful because he wanted to know what they had been through. He wanted to protect them in a way.

  After all those thought he realized they had already disappeared and he was standing like a moron looking at nothing.

  He decided to go search for the others.

  Meanwhile, Sam was showing the place around for their new guest while the girls followed silently.

  "So the Winchesters found a home?"

  "I'd say so" said Sam "Although we can't ever be sure"

  At that moment, Kali spotted a sword and took it, swinging at the air.

  "Are you attacking invisible monsters?" Asked Kate sarcastically.

  "I wouldn't joke around me, little girl" answered Kali, pointing the sword at her chest.

  Kate didn't even flinch.

  "First, don't call me that. Second, your sword against my bare hands and wit is no fair fight" she smirked "I'll try to go gentle on you"

  "Ok ladies!! Calm down" said Biah annoyed.

  "Yeah that's probably for the best. Kali when can you start with....it?" Asked Sam.

  "I'll need some meditation first"

  "Will it take long?" Asked Dean.

  "Dying is easy. Coming back is when things get tricky. Let her meditate as much is necessary or something might go wrong" said Kate, not looking at anyone.

  Everyone looked at her shocked.

  "Did you just...not insult her?" Asked Biah almost laughing.

   "I think she's learning her place" said Kali with a smirk.

   Kate looked at her with a neutral expression but everyone could see she was holding back.

  "I'm going to explain this in shuch a way that even you could understand: you annoy the ever living fuck out of me. Do not push your luck and do not misunderstand my tolerance towards you. So I warn you. If you're gonna be a smart ass you need to be smart first, otherwise you're just an ass"

  Everyone stood shocked at her outburst until Dean laughed.

  "Holy shit that was awesome. I thought you were an angel"

  "I am. Just not the kind you're thinking about" she said before leaving the room and going back to the book.

  "*cough* Anyway..." Started Biah "When do you think you can do it?"

  "Tomorrow morning, I believe"

  "We'll leave you to it then" said Sam.

  "Just make sure she doesn't kill me in her sleep" said Kali looking at the library while making a face.

  "Well... We can try...." Said Biah.

>>>Time Skip<<< 

  As Biah was trying to find anything that could help them by reading a few books on the couch, Sam approached her and sat down beside her.

  Biah glanced up barely and looked at him. He looked nervous and as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

  "Spit it out, Sam" she said sighing softly.

  "You..." He took a deep breath and continued "I saw the way you looked...when we told you about Lucifer"

  She closed the book and looked at him fully with a confused but worried look on her face.

  "....Go on..."

  "You looked sad. Why- How can you look sad to know such a thing?! I mean, it's Lucifer" he avoided her eyes.

  "Dean said you threw yourself into the Cage so he could stay there... You were in there for awhile weren't you?"

  "I'm not sure... When I got out I was soulless"

  "But you're not anymore. Which is good, don't think I find that bad, but that also means he got in your head....didn't he?"

  Sam looked at his hands, passing his thumb on top of his hand where the scar that used to keep Lucifer away used to be.

  "Sam... Humans aren't supposed to go through that. I know what you experienced was hard, very hard, maddening even" she laughed a bit on that last part "because that's how he was... But you must understand that I am not human. I was not born into that same situation as you guys were"

  "Did you know him well?"

  "Yes. Very well. And I saw him in a different light. I can't hate him the way you do. And even though I met him after he fell, he was not the same he is today...but of course...I haven't seen him in millennia" 

  "....You two banged each other?"

  "SAM!" Laughed Biah histerically to which Sam joined in. 

  "I'm going to be honest with you"

  "Please do"

  "Dean and I really want to find out what's the deal with you guys and Gabriel and Lucifer and Kali....you get the point. Dean hasn't said anything but I know he wants to know"

  "Really?" She said laughing a bit "And are you sure you're ready to hear the whole story?"

  "...No? But curiosity is stronger"

  "Fair enough" she wondered for a bit on how she was going to explain "Here it goes: IN THE BEGINNING-"

  "Not that part!!" Sam laughed "God knows how many times I've heard that"

  Biah though for a little while longer and finally spoked up.

  "Sam, tell me how you think Kate and I are"

  "Uuhhh well... You two seem to like each other very much. You look like you're the pacifist who gets Kate out of trouble and Kate looks like she's the one with a short temper that knows a lot about these angel matters and-"

  Sam wasn't able to finish his thoughts because Biah had bursted out laughing.

  "What?"

  "I- AHAHAHA OH GOD AHAHAHAH THIS- THIS IS TOO MUCH"

  Sam waited awkwardly for Biah to end laughing.

  "Sam, I'm going to explain something to you. You are completely wrong! In any normal day, Kate is the pacifist that gets me out of trouble and that has the patience of an angel (ironic, I know), and I'm the one with the short temper and murderous attitude towards others. I mean, you think I get along with Lucifer without being a bit on the bad side?" She smirked.

  "But why do you act completely different then?"

  "Because of what's going down. Actually, to be honest, it's more because of Kali. If there was any other way to revive Gabriel, we would take it and we wouldn't be quite like this. Thing is, Kate hates Kali (as you can obviously see) but wants Gabriel back....don't know why though....after what he did to her"

  Sam looked at her confused.

  "But anyway, this is just the pent-up frustration that she feels towards this situation. I hope she goes back to normal. God knows she's much better at calming me down than I am at calming her down"

  "Why...What did Kali ever do to her?"

  "Well, it wasn't really what she did to her. I mean, not at first. I can't really explain it to you. I might be crossing some lines here. But in this case, I honestly think I was the lucky one"

  Sam looked at her curiously.

  "That's funny... That's exactly what she said"

  Before the demon could ask anything, they heard Kate shout from the library.

  "Oy Sammy! Can I borrow your laptop again?" 

  He got up and looked at Biah, feeling a bit awkward again.

  "Uuhh nice talk" he said before leaving the room.

  Biah waited until he left before speaking.

  "Do you always spy on people, Dean? And don't think I didn't see you when I was talking to Kate earlier"

  He came out of his hiding place looking a bit baffled.

  "You got me" he chuckled but continued "So... You're a bit on the bad side uh?" he smirked.

  "Oh honey, you don't even know"

  "Seriously though, I come in here and you're having an heart to heart with Sam. I might think you're cheating on me" he said faking being hurt.

  "Me? Never! You're the only one for me, baby" 

  They laughed.

  "If you heard everything, then why are you still here?"

  "Because I heard a lot about Kate there but I'm also interested in you"

  "We talked about me"

  "Not enough"

  Biah chuckled.

  "Ok then, and what would you like to know?"

  "What are you exactly?" 

  "We are just classy, well-educated women who say fuck a lot. Oh and we have powers and what-not" she joked.

  "Really? Hadn't noticed" he said sarcastically "Ok but if you grew up in hell and she grew up in heaven, how do you even know each other?"

  "As you know, we both need to be alive. And so God decided to lock us up. Every third day we would go to our respective place. We spent the rest of the week together in our own special cage... I'd tell her how Hell was and she would tell me how Heaven was. It was a peaceful life, really... If you're not counting with everything else that was going on" she shook her head a bit "Anyway, a few millennia after, we were told to go away, just take our stuff and go. We were also told we couldn't stay together anymore. That we were not suppose to see each other. But rules are meant to be broken anyway... We hadn't seen each other in 50 years and look what happened!"

  "50 years?! Jeez that's nothing to you guys is it?"

  "You'd think that but... Being away from my sister is exhausting. I think you understand that perfectly"

  They both sighed.

  "I better get back to reading your whole library, AKA finding Lucifer"

  "Yeah... Wait, what am I going to do? Us mortals need to work too" he joked.

  "Help us then. We may be Heaven's powerful weapon but we could use it"

  "You're just making me feel better about it"

  They went into the library where Kate was looking into the book and Sam was on his laptop and sat down near her.

  "How's it going, sis?"

  "Meh. Nothing interesting. But, you know, it's harder to find something when you're the only one looking for it. So get to work"

  "These last 50 years turned you into a killjoy" said Biah as she opened another book from the long pile that Kate had made.

  "And I suppose you've stayed the same?" She asked sarcastically.

  "Sarcasm isn't good for an angel, Kate" she said.

  "I wasn't good to begin with anyway" answered Kate, never looking up from the book.

  Biah chuckled.

  "The same answer every time" muttered Biah.

  Dean picked up another book from the pile and searched for something to help them.

  A few minutes had gone by when Kate sat up suddenly.

  "Oh boy..."

  "What?" Asked Biah also sitting up.

  She looked over Kate's shoulder and read the book. Her face turned sour.

  "Great..."

  Dean and Sam sighed.

  "I don't want to interrupt but you have to explain these things to us simple humans" said Dean annoyed.

  "Sorry. It's God. I think we need to have a little chat with the Almighty One" said Kate while reading a bit more of the book and frowning.

  "Right, well, buckle up kids" said Biah crossing her arms "We're about to save the world again"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Tell me in the comments please!!


End file.
